


Падал теплый снег

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Мотель «Америка» [5]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe – Werewolf, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Markers, Neck Kissing, Portrait, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Привал.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Мотель «Америка» [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Они жили здесь, ты можешь спросить;  
> Ты можешь узнать: «Им было жарко вдвоём?»


End file.
